Lo aprendí de ti
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: El amor esta en constante cambio, y eso Hinata lo sentiría en piel propia. /Songfic de HA-ASH/ Sasuhina y Naruhina. Versión extendida y definitiva. EDITADO.


**Holis, después de escuchar esta canción vino a mí una idea, Sasuhina por supuesto. Pero es que adoro a HA-ASH, y más esta canción. Espero que disfruten de mi primer songfic.**

 **Vuelvo a repetir, esto es un SASUHINA, a pesar de que Naruto también participa, por eso si esta pareja no te gusta no lo leas. ¡Oh! También he de advertir que aquí Sakura-san será un poco como la "villana", así que, si son fans de ella, tampoco lo lean, no deseo ofender a nadie. Así que están advertidos.**

 **Ya se que es la tercera vez que lo subo, pero después de escuchar unas críticas pensé que podía mejorarlo un poco, además de agregarle más Sasuhina.**

 **LO APRENDÍ DE TI**

Hinata se movía con rapidez y elegancia de un lado al otro, ordenando y clasificando la pila de papeles que había en aquella enorme oficina de colores neutros, casi a una velocidad inhumana. Como siempre había entrado media hora antes para tenerlo todo listo cuando su jefe llegase. Como secretaria personal de Uchiha Sasuke, futuro presiente de las empresas Uchiha ella se encargaba de supervisar todos sus planes y proyectos, darles el visto bueno, presentárselos de una manera ordenada y ver que todo estuviera en el orden correcto y a la perfección.

Su jefe era una persona muy exigente, por lo que no se podía permitir tener ningún tipo de error. Y en parte entendía porque actuaba así. El pelinegro estaba constantemente bajo la supervisión de su padre, quien parecía que buscaba el más mínimo fallo para recriminárselo, a pesar de ser un hombre muy capaz y de le élite. Por eso sabía que no debía cometer errores, o estaría fuera de la empresa en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Y en el mejor caso que no la despidiera, ya que era buena en su trabajo, él mismo se lo había dicho, recibiría una penalización, por lo que su sueldo se vería notoriamente afectado.

Debía ir con pies de plomo y ser la mejor en todo y dar muy buenos resultados para que no hubiera quejas. Después de todo se lo advirtieron el día de su contratación, hace medio año atrás. "La corporación Uchiha solo acepta la perfección, un fallo significa una suspensión" le había dicho el entrevistador. Que rápido había pasado el tiempo, la verdad es que no había estado muy segura de que la aceptaran, ya que se encontraba en la mitad de su último año, cuando aún no tenía la titulación, pero gracias a la recomendación de Anko y Kakashi-sensei la habían aceptado sin problemas.

Aún recordaba su primer día de trabajo, había estado muy nerviosa, más cuando se enteró quien sería su jefe, no esperaba trabajar tan rápido para alguien tan importante. Uchiha Sasuke era conocido por la mayor parte del sector femenino en todo Japón, no solamente porque era uno de los empresarios más jóvenes y capacitados en el ámbito empresarial, sino también por su sexy apariencia y gran carisma, que hacía que las masas lo siguieran con tan solo unas palabras.

Las puertas se abrieron y la silueta de Sasuke se hizo presente, apartando todos los pensamientos que la chica tenía segundo atrás.

—Buenos días, Uchiha-san—saludó la peliazul lo más profesional que pudo, inclinándose educadamente. —Para hoy tiene una reunión con el comité de preparación para el próximo evento de nuestro nuevo producto—citó ella, explicándoles con todos los detalles la lista de tareas que tenían para hoy.

Así comenzó otro exigente día de trabajo, que pasó bastante rápido a causa de la multitud de tareas y reuniones que tenían para ese día.

—Buen trabajo, Uchiha-san—dijo haciendo otra reverencia cuando hubieron acabado la última junta. —Lo veré mañana—expresó ya levantándose y volviéndose a inclinar, pero más ligeramente. Mientras que el pelinegro solo asentía con la cabeza, ya dispuesto a marcharse.

La ojiluna lo miraba mientras se iba, lanzando un suspiro cuando no lo tuvo delante. A veces era demasiado agotador estar frente a él y tratar de no dar señales de su extremo nerviosismo cuando se acercaban de más. El hombre era endemoniadamente sexy, y sus hormonas y cuerpo lo sabía, con un solo roce muchas veces alborotaba su corazón.

Pero sabía que no podía fantasear, no se podía dejar enredar en la red de ese demonio con cara de ángel. La fama del Uchiha, tanto en las negociaciones como en el "amor" eran bien conocidas. Él sencillamente podía obtener a cualquier mujer que quisiera solo con mirarlas, así que hacerse ilusiones con el hombre más cotizado de todo Japón era una gran y ridícula locura. Jamás se iba a fijar en ella, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era tocar de pies en el suelo y dejar de ilusionarse con su jefe.

 **. . . . . . .**

Había cosas que a la primogénita de los Hyuga le encantaba. Una de ellas era ir a su cafetería preferida, de la cual su rubia mejor amiga era dueña, mientras veía como las flores de cerezo florecían, acompañadas de ese cálido y refrescante viento primaverenco, junto con el maravilloso olor del café preparado por Ino, que la despertaba por completo, además de los deliciosos postres de Sai, que parecían que se derretían en su boca y la llenaban de energía.

—Gracias, Ino-chan—dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa cuando la blonda depositó la taza de café en la mesa de su amiga, junto a unos rollitos de canela, sus preferidos, sobre todo si el pelinegro los preparaba. —Esto hace que un día agotador se convierta en un relajante—habló mientras comía un trozo del pastel.

—De nada Hina, gracias a ti por venir todos los días. Deberías dejarme invitarte de vez en cuando—riño la rubia un poco, pero después le volvió a dar su linda sonrisa.

—No Ino-chan, esto es tu negocio. Tú y Sai-kun trabajan muy duro, además, vengo como cliente, me gusta sentarme aquí y ver las flores, ya que las tienes realmente hermosas—habló para luego dar un sorbo a esa amarga pero energética bebida.

—Fue idea de Sai, él me animó a plantarlo aquí–respondió con una dulce sonrisa de enamorada.

Ella y el chico habían salido por 6 largos años, desde que estaban en preparatoria, y después de ese tiempo el azabache supo que Ino era la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Por lo que ahora estaban comprometidos y con futura fecha de boda, de la cual por supuesto ella sería la dama de honor.

—Lo que sea por verte feliz—dijo el pelinegro abrazándola por detrás. —Hola Hinata—saludó y ella le devolvió el saludo. Quien iba a decir que aquel enigmático chico ganaría a su amiga, pero no podía estar más feliz por ellos, hacían una pareja excepcional.

Charlaron un rato, le alegraba tanto que la cafetería estuviera justo en frente de su trabajo, así en su descanso o cuando acababa de trabajar iba allí a hablar con la rubia o Sai, además de tomar un delicioso café que lograba destensarla de su ajetreado trabajo y un delicioso postre que siempre le alegraba. Cuando acabó se despidieron y la peliazul les dijo que volvería mañana, como siempre lo hacía.

 **Te conocí un día de abril, un día común,**

 **el día que menos lo esperaba.**

 **Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía**

 **y mucho menos lo buscaba.**

 **Y de pronto, apareciste tú,**

 **destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz.**

Al día siguiente Hinata llegó, tal como había prometido a la rubia. Parecía un reloj, todos los días a la misma hora, justo para sus descansos, estaba allí. Ino no entendía como alguien podía ser tan puntual, pero claro, la chica siempre había sido así. Desde que la había conocido, hace 17 años. La blonda la conoció en el kínder, cuando tenían tres años, a partir de ese momento se habían vuelto amigas inseparables, prácticamente hermanas de otra madre.

La peliazul entró feliz, dirigiéndose a su habitual asiento, pero vio que había una chaqueta de color gris en su silla. Solo pudiendo significar una cosa, su sitio ya estaba ocupado. Suspiró derrotada, adoraba sentarse allí y admirar el paisaje, pero parecía que hoy no lo podría hacer. Cuando se iba a girar para irse a otro asiento su cuerpo chocó contra otro, desequilibrándola.

Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta, como si de una escena de película se tratara, pero no, era la realidad, estaba a punto de caerse.

Creía que iba a chocar contra el duro y frío suelo, cerró sus ojos esperando el fuerte golpe, pero nunca llegó. Cuando sus parpados se abrieron se toparon con unos azules y hermosos ojos masculinos que la miraban directamente, mientras que unas fuertes manos la sujetaban de su cintura, impidiendo que su trasero y el suelo hicieran contacto. No podía despegar su vista de esas maravillosas orbes color cielo que la tenían como una tonta hipnotizada, cosa que hasta ahora solo le había pasado con su jefe.

Desvió la mirada avergonzada, los rápidos latidos de su corazón hicieron que un profundo sonrojo surcara su rostro, logrando que una hermosa sonrisa se posara en los labios del rubio que la sujetaba. Aquello parecía de película para la peliazul, no podía creer que se encontraba entre esos fuertes brazos como una princesa. ¡Pero de verdad estaba ocurriendo! Y no tenía ni idea sobre qué hacer o decir.

—¿Estás bien? —la pregunta del blondo la sacó de su ensoñación, tenía una voz muy melodiosa y varonil, que la hacía estremecer.

—S-sí. Gracias—susurró bajando su rostro y despegándose lentamente de él, pero sus piernas estaban un poco temblorosas, por lo que el ojiazul la vio a ayudar, haciendo que ella en silencio le volviera a agradecer. Estaba pasando la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

Él también la miraba detenidamente. Su piel era pálida y lisa, igual que la porcelana, parecía tan suave y delicada, como una muñeca japonesa. Además de su largo y lacio cabello de color negro con destellos azulados que le daba una imagen casi angelical, nunca había visto una chica como ella. Era realmente hermosa, pero lo que mas llamaba su atención eran esos preciosos ojos lilas que parecían dos perlas, nunca había visto unos iguales, se notaban tan puros e inocentes.

Al rubio le causaba demasiada ternura ver como ella se sonrojaba con su acercamiento, no había visto a nadie tan roja nunca, solo provocando en el un extraño sentimiento de querer molestarla. Se podía notar que era joven, tal vez un poco menor que él, pero aun así deseaba saber más de aquella chica que con solo mirarlo había logrado que su corazón se volviera a acelerar, justo cuando creyó que jamás podría volver a ocurrirle, pero ella lo había hecho posible en solo una mirada.

Debía decirle algo, aunque no sabía qué, y eso era raro. ¿Uzumaki Naruto callado, y sin saber que decir? ¡Imposible! seguramente ninguno de sus amigos le creería si se lo decía. Menos después de… Trató de desviar esos recuerdos, se había prometido ya no estar tan depresivo, ni pensar en aquello, debía superarlo. Tenía que volver a ser el rubio hiperactivo de siempre, sus amigos se lo habían prácticamente exigido, además él tampoco era una persona que se hundiera en un vaso de agua.

Hinata por su parte también se sentía cautivada por el rubio, sus doradas hebras le hacían recordar a los rayos del sol, su piel ligeramente bronceada le daba un aspecto más exótico, pero sobre todo le encantaba sus ojos color cielo, nunca había visto un azul tan intenso, eran realmente atrayentes.

Aquel encuentro podía ser tomado como una simple casualidad, pero ellos tenían el deseo de volver a verse. Anhelaban saber mucho más acerca de la persona que tenían en frente. Pero ninguno sabía de qué conversar, así que en uno de sus impulsos el rubio decidió tomar la iniciativa. Debía decir algo si quería volver a verla, y vaya que quería.

—Me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto–habló mostrando una hermosa y brillante sonrisa que la cautivo. Ocasionando otro sonrojo en la chica que solo hacía que la ternura creciera en el pecho del rubio. —¿Y tú? —preguntó nervioso, al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

—Y-yo s-soy Hi-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata–habló jugando con sus dedos mientras miraba el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Se golpeó mentalmente, hacía tiempo no tartamudeaba ni tenía la manía de jugar con sus dedos.

Naruto la miraba cada vez con más interés, había algo en la chica que despertaba su lado protector. Necesitaba saber más de ella, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin asustarla, en verdad le parecía muy tierna.

—¿Quieres tomar un café? —aquella pregunta la sorprendió, claro que quería y más en su sitio favorito, pero su garganta se había quedado seca por lo que no podía articular palabra. —¿O no? —la siguiente pregunta de él la puso en alerta, necesitaba responderle así que lo único que hizo fue empezar a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente. –¿No quieres? —dijo en tono lastimero y con una triste sonrisa, poniéndola nerviosa. —Disculpa, no quería

—¡No! –gritó fuertemente y casi desesperada interrumpiéndolo, haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera y le volviera a pedir disculpas, lo que menos quería era importunarla. Ella al ver su sombrío rostro se armó de valor. —N-o–volvió a decir, haciendo que el sonriera incómodo, ya le había quedado claro que ella no deseaba salir con él. —No… E-es de-cir, sí. ¡Sí quiero tomar un café contigo! —soltó rápidamente provocando que él sonriera y luego soltase una contagiosa risa que la hizo también reir.

—Me alegro, creí que te había incomodado—dijo volviéndole a dar otra vez esa cálida sonrisa. —Por favor, siéntate—dijo extendiendo la silla que se encontraba delante de él, haciendo que ella le agradeciese.

Ino y Sai habían visto atentamente todo desde el mostrador, ambos estaban muy feliz de que la chica pudiera hablar con un chico, sonreían muy satisfechos. Sabían cómo de callado era el carácter de la peliazul cuando se trataba de hablar con hombres, por eso la protegían, ella a veces era como una hija para ambos.

Naruto y ella charlaron un rato, cosa que parecía bastante sorprendente para la Hyuga, ya que ella no era buena interactuando con los hombres, exceptuando a sus dos mejores amigos, a su primo, y su jefe, aunque claro, el último más que nada porque sabía que estaba totalmente fuera de su liga. Además de ser quien le daba un sustento para vivir, por lo que era un no rotundo al azabache, jamás se podía fijar en su jefe, no debía. Aunque muchas veces sus pensamientos desvariaran y lo tuviera a él como protagonista.

—Eres muy interesante—dijo él riendo con una zorruna sonrisa que aceleró el corazón de la Hyuga haciendo que los pensamientos por el Uchiha desaparecieran de su mente. —Si a ti no te molesta me gustaría que me dieses tu número. Tal vez lo podemos repetir, claro, solo si tu quieres—pidió él, y a pesar del carácter tímido de ella aceptó por más nerviosa que estaba, de verdad que quería volver a ver al blondo.

Además, habría sito totalmente inútil negarse, Naruto le había mirado con esos precioso ojos azul mar y no se lo había podido negar, pero se lo agradecía, ella también se moría por volver a verlo. Además, era bastante sencillo hablar con él, tenía un carácter bastante parecido a uno de sus amigos, Kiba, eso le ayudaba.

Los días pasaban y ellos empezaron a quedar más y más, se conocían, compartían gustos, iban al cine, de compras, se contaban anécdotas, reían y sus salidas cada vez empezaban a ser más y más frecuentes.

Hinata con cada encuentro caía cada vez más por ese carismático blondo que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Naruto la hacía sentirse especial e importante, como si fuera el centro del universo, algo que para ella jamás había podido pensar posible, ya que no destacaba mucho. Él era como un radiante sol en el cielo que la hacía sentirse bien y reconfortada, adoraba pasar el tiempo con él, le hacía sentir tan plena y confiada. Estaba feliz de que el destino lo pusiera en su camino.

Y el rubio se sentía igual, notaba que esa chica lo traía loco. Como hacía mucho tiempo no le había ocurrido; su dulzura, tu timidez, su voz, sus gestos, todo en ella le fascinaba. Por eso, lo había decidido, la invitaría a su restaurante favorito, Ichiraku Ramen, y le diría todo lo que empezaba a sentir por ella. Hoy era el día, le iba a declarar sus sentimientos y demostrarle que quería dar un paso y volver lo suyo oficial.

—¿Ocurre algo, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata preocupada al ver que se había pasado casi toda la velada sin probar bocado o hablar. Temía que se pudiera estar cansando de sus encuentros, le asustaba que le dijera algo que no deseaba escuchar, como que ya no la quería seguir viendo, no deseaba separarse de él. Le gustaba mucho, pero tampoco quería atarlo y hacerlo infeliz, si eso era lo que él decidía ella lo respetaría.

 **Yo no sabía que con un beso**

 **se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti.**

 **Ni que con solo una mirada**

 **dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí.**

 **Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto,**

 **hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios.**

 **Descubrí que sí.**

 **Porque lo aprendí de ti.**

Entonces, inesperadamente, la primogénita de los Hyuga fue jalada por el rubio que sin previo aviso estampó delicadamente sus labios contra los de ella. Logrando que el de por sí acelerado corazón de la chica bombeara a una velocidad insana, casi pareciendo estar a punto de explotar. Pero ahora mismo eso no le importaba, incluso si le diera un paro cardiaco, no deseaba ni pensaba parar. Por fin podía probar esos labios que había deseado besar desde aquel día que se encontraron en su cafetería favorita. Esos carnosos y deliciosos labios que le llamaron la atención desde el instante que los había visto. El beso era tierno pero apasionado, aún así ella lo seguía lo mejor que podía, cediendo a cada una de las silenciosas pero dulces peticiones que le hacía la lengua del blondo, que por supuesto la Hyuga aceptaba encantada.

Ya no le importaba que el aire se le acabara, solo deseaba seguir besándolo, obteniendo esa placentera sensación que la trasportaban a otra dimensión. Pero como cualquier organismo vivo, tuvieron que separarse al ya no haber más oxígeno en sus pulmones. Haciendo que por fin se miraran directamente a los ojos, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y no existía nada ni nadie en el mundo aparte de ellos dos. Logrando que Hinata se sintiera desnuda, como si el rubio tuviera el control sobre ella.

¿Qué era lo que él tenía? Cada vez que ella veía esos preciosos orbes azules como el cielo se paralizaba y se sentía en el mismismo paraíso, parecía que la elevara, casi haciéndola volar. Que con solo ver sus preciosos ojos podía sentirse flotar, que no había fronteras y que era capaz de poder hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó nervioso, y ella emocionadamente respondió que sí, cosa que puso al blondo muy feliz. Estaba muy angustiado ya que no sabía si ella también sentía lo mismo.

Salieron de allí muy felices, pero todo fue visto por Sasuke, que al notar quien era el rubio se preocupó, ya que era un trabajador de su mayor competidor. No podía dejar que su secretaria, que sabía sobre todos los futuros planes e ideas estuviera saliendo con su competencia, mañana hablaría con ella.

 **. . . . . . .**

Al día siguiente cuando la peliazul fue a trabajar, media hora antes, como lo solía hacer, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su jefe allí. Rápidamente lo saludó y se puesto con sus labores, los dos permanecieron en silencio un rato, solo escuchándose los tacones de ella cuando caminaba.

—¿Está saliendo con Uzumaki Naruto? —preguntó serio, sorprendiendo a la peliazul, que no entendía como su jefe se podía haber enterado de ello. —Él trabaja para la empresa Senju, así que pertenece a nuestra competencia, espero que no le de ninguna información—dijo con voz filuda haciendo que ella asintiera.

—No se preocupe Uchiha-san, de mi no sabrá nada sobre la empresa—dijo firmemente.

El pelinegro se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a ella, encarándola directamente, haciendo que ella retrocediera un paso. "Eso espero" susurró delicadamente en su oído para luego salir de la oficina, dejando a una avergonzada Hyuga atrás.

Después de ese día todo fue sobre ruedas, exceptuando por el pequeño aviso que Sasuke le había dado a ella por si se le ocurría revelar los secretos de la empresa, claro que eso jamás se lo comentó a su novio, ya que no quería preocuparlo. Pero por lo demás tuvieron 2 años maravillosos de noviazgo, para luego decidir dar el siguiente paso. Ir a vivir juntos, cosa que no pudo poner más feliz a la Hyuga cuando su amado rubio se lo comentó.

—Claro que sí Naruto-kun—dijo para luego darle un cálido beso.

Les costó bastante encontrar un departamento perfecto, ya que sus trabajos quedaban en direcciones opuestas, por lo que tenía que ser céntrico, para que así no hubiera problemas. Y cuando ya creyeron casi imposible el encontrar un departamento, le informaron al Uzumaki sobre que pronto cambiaría a una sucursal más grande de la empresa en donde trabajaba, que quedaba mucho más cerca de las empresas Uchiha, facilitando las cosas.

Pero lo que ambos no sabían es que, al ser transferido allí, el rubio se volvería a encontrar con su pasado, aquel que creyó haber enterrado luego de conocer a Hinata.

Naruto se despertó gracias al maravilloso olor que inundaba la casa, adoraba que Hinata cocinara para él, ella era una excelente cocinera, simplemente jamás se cansaba de su comida. Se sentía dichoso por poder verla en las mañanas, era prácticamente como si estuvieran casados. Y aunque aun no se lo había dicho a la peliazul es lo que en verdad estaba planeado, pero antes se debía asegurar que ella lo podía aguantar, ya que él podía ser un buen novio, pero como compañero de piso, no tanto. Su mejor amigo, Shikamaru, le había dicho que si un ángel como ella no te aguanta entonces lo más probable es que iba a morir solo el resto de su vida, porque ninguna otra chica lo aguantaría.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es la comida que mi amada diosa permitirá que estas papilas humanas tengan el magnífico y honorable placer de degustar? —dijo bromeando logrando que Hinata sonriera. Ella le depositó un casto beso en su mejilla, haciéndolo sentir renovado, adorada cada uno de los gestos que la ojiperla tenía con él. Adoraba como le sonreía, adoraba verla sonrojada, su cocina, su voz, sus besos y caricias, todo.

Ambos desayunaron, mientras reían y conversaban, felices. Aunque un poco ansiosos, ya que hoy iba a ser el primer día en el trabajo del rubio en la nueva sucursal. Hinata imploraba porque todo le fuera genial a su novio. No dudaba ni un segundo de la capacidad del Uzumaki, pero le preocupaba que le pudiera tocar un jefe explotador, o unos compañeros que le hicieran la vida imposible.

Después de comer el blondo se arregló, mostrando un aspecto diferente, utilizando ese costoso traje de Armani que Hinata le regaló al haber sido promovido. Se acercó al chico y acomodó su corbata. Adoraba que a veces pudiera ser tan descuidado, era tan tierno, ya que así lo podía mimar tanto como quisiera.

Se dieron su beso de despedida y ambos partieron, cada uno a su respectiva empresa.

 **. . . . . . .**

Al principio todo fue bien, llegó a su nueva oficina, y empezó a desempacar las cajas con sus pertenencias, luego llegó Shikamaru, que lo molestaba diciendo que esperaba que esta vez no tuviera su escritorio hecho un desastre y entre risas fue cuando frente a él, ella apreció.

El rubio trataba de aparentar la máxima tranquilidad, no creía lo que sus ojos veían. ¡Tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla! Pero la mano de su amigo en su hombro, en señal de apoyo le indicaba que no. Ahora mismo, más que nunca agradecía que Shikamaru hubiese sido trasladado con él, no sabría que hacer si la afrontara solo. Ya que ahora mismo se estaba viniendo abajo. Se veía tan linda y hermosa como ese día en que destrozó su corazón.

 **. . . . . . .**

Hinata estaba demasiado feliz que no podía evitar tararear, nunca esperó que un simple encuentro cambiaría tanto su vida. Bien era cierto que el amor es lo mejor que le podría suceder al ser humano. Tan metida en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no percibió cuando el Uchiha había ingresado.

—Hyuga, le agradecería que no hiciera ningún ruido el día de hoy—pronunció con su tosca, pero sensual voz. La peliazul lo miró detenidamente y asintió, seguramente era porque tenía una fuerte resaca. No sabía porque, pero notaba que últimamente su jefe veía mucho más seguido.

—Le traeré lo de siempre, espere un momento por favor—dijo después de una inclinación.

Cuando la chica ya se hubo marchado no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua, según las habladurías de sus empleadas lo que ocurría con el ferviente humor de la ojiperla era que se había mudado con su novio. El pelinegro soportaba al idiota de Naruto, ahora mismo le tenía demasiado rencor, si había algo en su código de ligues que no podía romper era estar con mujeres con maridos o novios. Pero no porque no pudiese robárselas, simplemente que aquello le resultaba demasiado bajo, nadie merecía eso. Algo que jamás perdonaría a su padre por habérselo hecho a su amada madre.

Pero aun así no podía evitarlo, él lo sabía, la chica lo prendía de una manera que ninguna otra lo hacía. Había estado esperando pacientemente porque en algún momento rompiera con su novio, pero aparecía que las cosas iban muy bien entre ellos. De verdad detestaba lo que la Hyuga despertaba en él, ese enorme deseo que le costaba reprimir.

Cuando regresó le trajo un vaso de agua y una pastilla. Esa era otra de las cosas que le fascinaban de la peliazul, que lo entendía sin necesidad de decirle nada directamente. Aunque bien era cierto que ya llevaba casi tres años trabajando para él, pero, aun así, esa era de las cosas que agradecía de su secretaria.

—Hoy no habrá reuniones, por lo que descanse, si tiene algún percance no dude en avisarme—dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

Eso había sido otra cosa que cambió desde que había salido con el rubio, antes ella se mostraba fría y distante, no queriendo acercarse más a el de lo necesario, pero ahora lo notaba, que a ella ya no le molestaba esa cercanía y eso hacía que de alguna manera se sintiera molesto.

 **. . . . . . .**

Ambos llegaron cansados del trabajo, aunque por distintos motivos. Naruto por ese encuentro desafortunado que trataba de evitar a toda costa y Hinata porque hoy su jefe estaba muy, pero que muy raro. A veces no entendía el comportamiento del azabache, cuando creía que sabía de que manera podía actuar o hacer las cosas él de un momento a otro cambiaba de idea y hacía otra cosa.

Pero bueno, eso ahora no importaba, solo necesitaba estar un rato con su rubio para recargar fuerzas. Por ello cuando Naruto la abrazó fuertemente ella sencillamente se dejó hacer, mientras lo acariciaba dulcemente, pero entonces el abrazo del blondo se volvía más intenso, y Hinata respondía, no le importaba que la estrujara con tanta fuerza, solo estar así con su amado rubio. Dándose amor mutuo, era lo que ella necesitaba

—Te quiero—dijo él después de romper el contacto, pero entonces lo labios del Uzumaki se apoderaron de ella y las caricias de él ya iban a todas partes de su cuerpo. —Hinata, mi Hinata…—susurró con voz empapada de deseo.

 **De pronto algo pasó y la pasión faltaba**

 **nuestras noches se alargaban.**

 **Jamás pensé sentirme sola y fría y tonta**

 **aun estando acompañada.**

Pero con el transcurrir de los meses toda esa felicidad del principio ya no era tan intensa. Aquella llama que ella veía en los ojos de él cuando la miraba se había ido apagando y no entendía la razón. La Hyuga creía que era posiblemente porque el trabajo del rubio ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, así que lo entendía. Su rubio se había esforzado mucho para conseguir ese empleo allí, por lo que no podía simplemente arruinarlo porque le quitara el tiempo para estar juntos.

Otro suspiro se escuchó en la enorme oficina, todo provenientes de su secretaria, últimamente la veía muy distraía, pero aun así su trabajo seguía siendo tan impecable como siempre. Se moría por saber si algo ocurría con su estúpido novio.

—¿Ocurre algo Hyuga? —preguntó el morocho acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

—Disculpe Uchiha-san, no deseo ser una molestia, perdone por todo el alboroto causado—se excusó ella, no quería que su jefe se enterase de sus problemas amorosos. Sería extremadamente vergonzoso.

—No importa, solo quiero que todos tus sentidos estén en el proyecto, de esto depende que nos den el contrato o no—dijo un tanto molesto y ella solo se limitó a asentir. Él lo sabía y notaba, la chica dejaba bien clara la línea de trabajo y la vida privada, odiaba eso.

La peliazul esperaba que pronto su rubio dejaría de estar tan ocupado con el trabajo, así que esperó pacientemente, pero las cosas iban a peor. Ya no salían tan seguido como lo hacían, por no decir que ya no lo hacían, a pesar de todos los intentos de la ojiluna porque volvieran a salir como antes. Pero todos sus esfuerzos solo daban en la dirección contraria, alejándolo más. Ya que él siempre encontraba una escusa perfecta para que no pudieran salir. Además de todas esa reuniones y horas extras que hacía, dejándola sola en casa, extrañándolo cada vez más, sintiéndose vacía. Y cuando se dignaba a tener un poco de tiempo para la peliazul, parecía que no estaba allí, haciéndola sentir aún más sola que sin su presencia. Ya no tenía esas características charlas donde él le contaba como iba su día y se quejaba de trabajo, o bromeaban sobre lo divertidos que eran sus compañeros.

 **Después todo se volvió monotonía,**

 **luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías.**

Él ya no la miraba ni la tocaba, parecía que la chica se había vuelto un adorno en esa casa. Ni siquiera le importaba como le había ido el día, aquel no era su Naruto. Su maravillosa convivencia se había visto muy alterada, siendo remplazada por esa relación tediosa donde cada día se repetía lo mismo.

Alejándolos aún más, casi pareciendo desconocidos que alguna vez se amaron. Dolía, y mucho.

La llama que tenían se había apagado y Hinata no lo quería ver. A pesar de todas las advertencias de Sai, ya que no se atrevía de decirle a su amiga sobre lo que ocurría en la relación con el Uzumaki, conocía lo impulsiva que era la de ojos azules. Pero aun así se negaba a creer que su amado, su Naruto pudiese tener una aventura. Pero las mentiras de él la hacían desconfiar cada vez más, y por más que intentaba creer en lo que él decía ya no lo podía seguir negando.

Sasuke miraba detenidamente a la peliazul, odiaba ver ese semblante en ella. quería preguntarle, pero temía que la chica volviese a poner esa barrera entre ella y él.

—Hinata—la chica lo miró sorprendida, en los años que trabajaba para él jamás le había llamado de esa manera. —Te he llamado varias veces, pero no me hacías caso, pero eso tuve que llamarte por tu nombre—dijo serio haciendo que ella asintiera y le pidiese disculpas. —¿Estás cansada?

La oscura mirada de él estaba fija en ella, hacía mucho que no tenía contacto directo con esos oscuros ojos, que tiempo atrás la había atrapado, pero ahora en ellos buscaba la sombra de los azules orbes de su amado rubio.

—Discúlpeme, intentaré que no se repita—declaró apenada, con una sonrisa triste.

—Soy tu jefe, llevamos trabajando casi cuatro años juntos, te conozco suficiente como para decir que no estas bien—dijo sorprendiéndola. —Tomate el día libre y ven mañana renovada—le propuso haciendo que ella asintiera y le agradeciera silenciosamente. Su jefe era imponente, pero justo con sus trabajadores.

Llego a su hogar, se quitó los zapatos sin darse cuentas que había otros allí, fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, quería darse un baño relajante, no todos los días salía una antes de las empresas Uchiha. Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con esa dantesca imagen para la cual no estaba para nada preparada.

—¡Hinata! —dijo sorprendido mientras se tapaba con la manta al igual que su compañera. —¡Lo siento! —él le había pedido perdón, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¡Ah, sí! Porque la estaba engañando, Sai tenía razón.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó sorprendiendo al rubio al ver lo tranquila que se encontraba, pero la chica se dispuso hablar primero.

—Él y yo nos conocemos desde que somos niños, fui su novia durante mucho tiempo, su primer amor. Pero fui una estúpida y lo lastimé, no me di cuenta de cuanto lo amaba hasta que no estuvo a mi lado. Pero sabía que él aun me quería–dijo la chica dejando pálido al blondo.

—¿Nunca me has amado? —preguntó Hinata con una voz dulce y una sonrisa que parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

—¡No! —dijo alarmado. —No es eso, yo te quiero, de verdad. Era feliz cuando estaba a tu lado, pero Sakura fue mi primer amor… sufrí mucho cuando se fue de mi lado, no creo poder…–pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

—Él me ama—sentenció haciendo que todo terminara para la peliazul al ver que Naruto no lo negaba. Lo miró fijamente, intentado buscar una repuesta, pero él la esquivaba, incapaz de mirar a sus perlados ojos, que seguramente estaban llenos de dolor.

No hubo golpes ni reproches, Hinata salió de allí lo más digna que pudo, sin voltear atrás, no quería volver a mirarlo. Ni siquiera supo si había salido a buscarla, ya nada de eso le importaba en realidad, eso no cambiaría el resultado, él la había engañado. Tomó un taxi en dirección a casa de su amiga, ya por fin dejando salir las lágrimas que llevaba reteniendo, se sentía tan tonta, pero sobre todo dolida.

Cuando la peliazul le contó lo sucedido a Ino tuvo que ir a pedirle ayuda a Sai para que la detuviera. Ya que la rubia estaba deseosa de ir y darle una lección al idiota del Uzumaki por jugar a si con su hermana, ya que así consideraba a Hinata la blonda. ¡Ya se iba a enterar ese mal nacido!

—¡Sai, suéltame! ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo y a esa maldita perra! —gritó Ino, ya fuera de sus cabales.

—Ino…–—usurró la peliazul con los ojos rojos y derramado lágrimas, haciendo que ella algo dentro de la rubia se rompiera, Hinata no merecía aquello.

Por las súplicas de su amiga decidió dejarlo así, limitándose a lo que debía hacer, apoyarla. La abrazó tiernamente, como una madre, hasta que se quedó dormida a causa de todo lo que había llorado al recordar el amargo recuerdo de su querido rubio con la chica, pero más por las palabras de la pelirosa.

El pelinegro también estaba muy molesto, deseaba golpearlo, igual que la rubia, pero sabía que si iba y le rompía la cara al idiota del Uzumaki solo dañaría aún mas a Hinata. Era verdad que él no la había conocido desde hacía tanto tiempo como la rubia, pero ella, después de Ino eran las únicas chicas que no lo apartaban por su comportamiento "excéntrico" como mucho lo catalogaban.

 **Yo no sabía que sin tus besos**

 **pasaría tan lento el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti.**

 **Y que aguantarme, el no llamarte**

 **tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí.**

 **Tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto,**

 **ni desbaratarme y que se secaran mis labios.**

 **Descubrí que sí.**

 **Porque lo aprendí de ti.**

Los siguientes días pasaron demasiado lentos para la chica, aunque con el transcurso de ellos se hacía un poco más ameno el dolor que aún fatigaba a su corazón por su partida. Extrañaba demasiado los besos del rubio, quería llamarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía pisotearía su orgullo. Y no es que ella fuera alguien que pensara que el orgullo era lo más importante. Lo que ocurría es que después de como lo había visto revolcándose con aquella pelirosa, en su casa, en su cama. No podía simplemente olvidarlo.

Odiaba demasiado que todo acabara de aquella manera, no entendía como habían podido acabar así, una relación como la suya. Ella hubiera preferido mil veces que él fuese sincero y le hubiese dicho a su cara que sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismo, que amaba a otra persona. Lo habría entendido y aceptado, no quería que fuera infeliz, pero él había ido por el camino cobarde, la había engañado con la peor de las traiciones, haciéndolo a sus espaldas, volviéndola una completa idiota. Él se había portado tan bien con ella, haciéndola sentir única, y todo se había venido abajo. Como despertándose de un sueño del que jamás fue la verdadera protagonista.

Lo quería, toda ella lo quería, pero ahora sabía que él no era para ella. Que Naruto había escogido a otra persona a quien entregarle por completo su corazón, y lastimosamente no era ella. Y eso era lo que más le dolía, no entendía porque no podía ser ella. Hinata le había entregado su corazón y cuerpo por completo, sin ningún secreto o tapujo, siendo su primer hombre. Pero él había pisoteado sus verdaderos sentimientos y se había burlado de ellos al haberse acostado con aquella chica, aquella a la que decía amar.

Ella sabia que lo que hacia era lo correcto, alejarse de él era lo mejor. Su mente y todo su ser lo sabía, pero parecía que su corazón le dejaba en claro que él no estaba de acuerdo, que necesitaba a Naruto. Que necesitaba que esos hermosos ojos azules la miraran con ternura, que le sonriera igual que lo había hecho el primer día. Que la abrazara y besara con dulzura como solo él podía hacerlo. Que la hiciera sentir única y especial, que bromearan y la hiciera sentir segura, que la acariciara dejando en claro que solo ella era la dueña de su corazón. Pero eso ya no era así, ahora él corazón del rubio tenía otra dueña.

 **. . . . . . .**

Cuando Shikamaru se enteró de lo que el rubio había hecho le pegó el puñetazo que los amigos de Hinata hubieran querido darle, pero es que el pelinegro no entendía como podía ser tan idiota.

—¡Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho! —dijo exaltado el azabache mirando con enfado al chico. El Nara en verdad deseaba apoyar a su amigo, pero sabía que lo mejor, conociendo el impulsivo y estúpido carácter del rubio era dejarle en claro que había cometido un error, tal vez el peor de su vida.

—¡Sabes lo que Sakura te hizo! ¡No entiendo cómo puedes cambiar el oro por un trozo de plástico!

—¡Sakura-chan no es un trozo de plástico! —le interrumpió molesto. —¡Sé que ella me engañó, pero me dijo que solo fue un error, que no sentía nada por aquel tipo! —se excusó claramente molesto.

—Y por eso tú le acabas de hacer lo mismo a Hinata—justo en la diana, aquello le había dolido. Sabía que Shikamaru tenia razón, incluso él se daba cuenta, pero quería demasiado a la pelirosa como para volver a perderla una vez más. —Realmente eres un idiota—dijo molesto y suspirando. —Espero que luego no te arrepientas de lo que has hecho—habló para luego irse y dejar solo allí con un horrible mal sabor de boca y un pinchazo en su corazón.

 **Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar,**

El tiempo es sabio y lo cura todo, incluso un corazón tan herido como el de Hinata. Ino, como siempre había acertado en lo que le dijo, que aquella cicatriz que tenía en su corazón se iba a cerrar, cicatrizando de una manera que ya no la notaría, hasta que en un momento a otro solo recordará las cosas buenas que había vivido y todo ese dolor que sentía desaparecería. Y eso significaría que por fin había olvidado sus sentimientos y podía seguir adelante.

Quizá en ese momento, no había creído en las palabras de su amiga, le habían parecido completamente imposibles. Ella amaba demasiado a Naruto, no se veía, ni un futuro cercano o lejano dejándolo de querer, pero lo había comprobado en carne propia. Funcionaba, de verdad pasaba.

Era cierto, había tardado, le había costado demasiado arrancarse a Naruto del corazón, pero con los días aquello que había creído imposible había sucedido. Escuchar su nombre, recordar lo que habían vivido juntos, ya no le causaba ese daño que al principio solo con decir su nombre se producía en su corazón, casi pareciendo que se iba a partir en pedazos. La necesidad que tenía al comienzo por llamarlo, por saber de él. Esas ganas masoquistas de hacerse daño por ir a verlo, aunque sea junto a Sakura, habían ido mermando de a poco. Hasta que el rubio dejó de rondar en su mente y su corazón.

Y en el momento que menos había pensado, había regresado, ya no era aquella chica que tenía el alma rota, se había recuperado totalmente. Se había recuperado por completo, ya no lo extrañaba, sus heridas habían curado y volvía a sonreír a la vida. Se había dado cuenta que había mucho más después de que ellos habían roto, y aunque a pesar de todo, aún le dolía un poco su engaño, ahora era algo mínimo.

Era feliz y se sentía plena. Su trabajo le encantaba y la hacía sentir bien, adoraba pasar tiempo en la oficina, se sentía productiva e importante. Además, que la relación con su jefe había mejorado mucho, por no decir que se había abierto más, ya que la relación con el Uzumaki la había hecho madurar.

Por ello, después de un duro pero reconfortante día de trabajo, volvía tranquila a su casa, pero entonces, al girar la esquina que daba a su apartamento, frente a ella, él apreció otra vez.

 **hoy me vienes a buscar.**

Sentado en las escaleritas de su portón se encontraba el rubio que le había hecho derramar tantas lágrimas de dolor, quien le había causado noches en vela y que su corazón se hubiera hecho pedazos.

Llevaba su traje de trabajo, por lo que eso significaba que había venido directamente de él, irónicamente el que ella le había regalo. ¡¿Por qué debía se justamente ese?! Se veía tan guapo.

Pero rápidamente despejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no se podía dejar engañar otra vez. Ella no era tonta. Aun así la peliazul no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que hacía allí, pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada en voz alta. Se encontraba paralizaba, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, pero entonces respiró profundo y tratando de tranquilizarse y parecer lo más segura posible se acercó. Cuando él la vio corrió hacia ella, abrazándola, dejando todavía más perpleja a la chica.

Habían pasado un año desde que lo había visto o sabido algo de él. y ahora él aparecía delante de ella y la volvía a abrazar como lo había hecho hace tiempo atrás. La peli azul no rechazó su abrazo, pero tampoco se lo devolvió. Pero es que no sabía como actuar frente a esa loca situación.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba feliz, aunque se notaba a leguas que estaba un poco ebrio, el olor a alcohol que desprendía era un tanto notorio. Y gracias a eso la chica volvió a la realidad, rompiendo el contacto, pero el rubio no se dio por aludido y volvió a abrazarla, con aún más fuerza que antes.

 **Pero es muy tarde ya.**

—Hina-chan, mi Hina-chan—dijo en un tono feliz junto con esa sonrisa que tiempo atrás le hacía latir su corazón, pero ahora solo le causaba enfado.

—Uzumaki-san, por favor suélteme. ¿Qué hace aquí? —le preguntó molesta por su acercamiento.

—Perdóname, yo ya no puedo más. He hecho todo, pero no logro olvidarte. Te amo. Perdóname—decía el rubio. La había extrañado demasiado, no comprendía como había sido tan idiota como para perderla. Shikamaru había tenido razón, la quería, la amaba demasiado, pero en aquel entonces se había cegado con su primer amor. Y como un idiota la había dañado de la peor de las maneras, pero ya no lo volvería hacer.

Había intentado tantas veces ir a verla, de explicarle que la amaba, pero no tenía el suficiente valor como para hacerlo, solo mirándola a lo lejos, además primero tenía que cortar absolutamente toda relación con la pelirosa. Por ello se había demorado tanto, pero ahora solo anhelaba que lo perdonara y todo volviera a ser como antes. Cuando solamente era ella y él.

—Uzumaki-san, está borracho. No sabe lo que estás diciendo—dijo la peliazul molesta intentado alejarlo, pero el rubio no cedía, aun la tenía aprisionado entre sus brazos. Le dolía que ya no le llamara por su nombre, pero lo entendía era normal que ella se sintiera molesta con él.

Aquel día que ella lo había encontrado con la Haruno salió corriendo a buscarla, pero ella ya se había ido, luego, como un estúpido Sakura le había convencido que aquello era lo mejor. Que así ellos dos se podrían volver a amar sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, y el calló como el idiota que era. Ella ni siquiera se presentó para llevarse sus cosas del departamento, solo apareció Sai y se las llevó, y a pesar de todo lo que le insistió porque le dijera sobre Hinata el pelinegro no dijo nada.

La peliazul no entendía como se dignaba, después de todo ese tiempo a aparecer frente a ella y decirle eso. Tal vez cuando ella los había encontrado, o después de poco tiempo del incidente él le hubiera dicho esas palabras la chica lo hubiera perdonado, pero las cosas eran muy distintas ahora.

—Lo siento, pero yo…—de pronto, otros brazos la separaron del blondo. Naruto miró contrariado al moreno que se había entrometido, mientras le reprochaba porque se metía en asuntos ajenos a él. —Sasuke-kun—susurró Hinata sorprendida de verlo allí, pero de todas formas feliz de que estuviera.

 **Me he enamorado de alguien más.**

–Ella es mía, así que aléjate de ella–sentenció el azabache con rabia haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

El azabache había ido al departamento de su secretaria porque se había dejado su cartera en su coche, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era entregárselo, la verdad es que era raro que ella, casi nunca cometía errores, aunque puede que él tuviera la culpa, por besarla antes de que se fuera. Aunque esperó que al ir a entregarle el monedero se encontrara a la peliazul con el idiota su exnovio, aquel que tanto la había dañado. Ella le había contado como el rubio la había engañado, y si antes lo odiaba ahora era peor, él había perdido su oportunidad de estar con ella, por lo que como Uchiha que era solo podía hacer una cosa.

Reclamar lo que era suyo.

 **Yo no sabía que con sus besos**

 **iba a reemplazar los tuyos, lo aprendí de ti.**

 **Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme**

 **superaran lo que antes sentí.**

 **Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto,**

 **después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño.**

 **Descubrir que sí.**

 **Y todo lo aprendí de ti.**

El Uchiha se había encargado de juntar los trozos de su lastimado corazón, volviendo a darle sentido para que riera. Él se había convertido en el bote salvavidas de Hinata, y ella se lo agradecía.

A la mañana siguiente después de encontrar a Naruto con Sakura, era viernes. Por lo que eso solo significaba una cosa. Debía ir a trabajar. No tenía ganas ni deseos de hacerlo, pero sabía que si no iba la despedirían, además su sentido de la responsabilidad era alto, por lo que no podía simplemente ausentarse, menos sin un motivo importante. Ya que el que te rompan el corazón no es algo que sea justificable para faltar en un día laboral. Además, ayer su jefe la había dejado salir antes, simplemente, por más que le pareciera tentador, no podía faltar.

Por lo que se lavó la cara, se peinó el cabello y se cambió, quedando impoluta, como si la noche anterior nada hubiera sucedido. Llegó con puntualidad como siempre, arregló todo para que su jefe no se molestara y sirvió su café en la taza que el azabache siempre tomaba.

Pero entonces un repentino recuerdo del rubio le vino a la mente, él tomando un café mientras su característica zorruna sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. Por lo que sin tener control de sus sentimientos unas traicioneras lágrimas cayeron, justo cuando su jefe irrumpió en la habitación.

El azabache al entrar y notar como su secretaria estaba llorando no sabía como reaccionar. Si era sincero la chica lo tenía loco. Su cuerpo parecía la perdición de cualquier hombre, además de esa profesionalidad que demostró al no arrojarse a sus brazos cuando lo había visto, como lo habían hecho todas las secretarias anteriores que había tenido, aquello era lo que había hecho que sintiera interés por ella.

—Hyuga—sabía que no debía emplear un tono tan duro, pero no sabía actuar de otra manera. Parecía que el descanso de ayer no le había venido tan bien.

La chica al escuchar la llamada de su jefe volvió a la realidad, pero aquello ocasionó que la taza con el café se le escapara de las manos cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo volviéndose añicos. Ella rápidamente se agachó y comenzó a recoger los pedazos rotos, cuando con uno de ellos se cortó.

Apartó su mano y trató de hacer precesión, se iba a levantar y pedir perdón a su jefe, cuando de pronto notó la cercanía del pelinegro. Era cierto que ella jamás se había comportado como una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas frente al Uchiha, pero eso no significaba que su presencia le era irrelevante. El azabache parecía un dios griego salido del mismísimo Olimpo. Pero claro, gracias al su profesionalismo lo había mantenido bajo control, hasta que, por supuesto con la llegada de Naruto ya su jefe pasó a segundo plano, a pesar de que a veces la ponía muy nerviosa.

Dichas sean las cosas, Sasuke era muchísimo más sexy que el hiperactivo exnovio de la peliazul, a pesar de que Naruto parecía un príncipe de cuento de hadas.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, sabía que la Hyuga tenía novio, ese estúpido rubio, por lo cual, lo que estaba por hacer podría ser considerado acoso sexual. Aunque en el fondo no le importaba, si ella pensaba eso luego le dejaría en claro que él solo trataba de ayudarla, pero deseaba al menos probarla una vez.

Así que tranquilo metió el dedo de la chica en su boca, logrando que ella pegara un ligero chillido y un rojo escarlata ocupara todo su rostro, ocasionando que el ego del pelinegro aumentara, parecía que no le era tan indiferente como siempre aparentaba. Hinata deseaba enterrarse vida, no entendía nada de lo ocurría, pero los alocados latidos de su corazón le advertían que era algo muy vergonzoso y también bastante irreal. Ella no sabía que hacer ni decir.

Es decir, su jefe, Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los hombres más cotizados de toda Asia, le estaba chupando el dedo, y por algún extraño motivo no deseaba que parase. Ella conocía el estoico carácter y esa aura de playboy que tenía el morocho, por lo que no debía caer frente a ese tipo de provocaciones, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, después de la ruptura tan caótica con el rubio deseaba liberar su estrés. Sabía que su jefe se había acostado con numerosas mujeres, todas dejando en claro que había sido el mejor polvo de sus vidas. Por lo que ella también deseaba probarlo, solo para olvidar un momento a Naruto de su cabeza.

Sentía la lengua del azabache y no podía evitar imaginárselo lamiendo en otras partes. Pero entonces, él dejó de hacerlo, ocasionando que sus pensamientos se dispersaran y la vergüenza se apoderara otra vez de ella. ¡Como se le ocurría pensar en semejante locura!

—G-gra-gracias U-Uchiha-san—dijo entrecortadamente la chica frente a esa socarrona sonrisa.

—Hyuga—soltó Sasuke. —¿Está todo bien?

Ambos creían que aquello solo era para aliviarse un poco, el morocho sexualmente, y Hinata; ella solo deseaba quitar a Naruto de su cabeza, más nunca creyó, que aquello que comenzó solo como un juego para ambos se podría trasformar en algo mucho mas real de lo que podrían haber imaginado.

Poco a poco Sasuke consiguió transcribir todos los recuerdos de Hinata con el rubio, con cada rose, caricia, mirada, él la hacia estremecer.

Empezando desde de los besos, ya que los del Uchiha eran muchísimo más demandantes que los del blondo, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran y todo su mundo se moviera. Prácticamente dejándola sin fuerzas y con ganas de más. Devolviéndole toda esa seguridad que el rubio había destruido.

Además, Sasuke, sin darse cuenta había quedado rendido a los encantos de la Hyuga, sabiendo que por nada del mundo la volvería a dejar. Ya marcándola como su propiedad.

Hinata descubrió que Sasuke era un chico atento y agridulce, muy a su manera, demostrando su afecto de una manera un tanto retorcida. Pero eso a la Hyuga no le interesaba. Sasuke la había regresado aquel sentimiento que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir, el amor.

Ya que cada vez que sus manos la tocaban la hacían sentir viva, como si un fuego en su interior se encendiera. Haciéndole sentir cosas ni que con Naruto había sentido, llevando al paraíso con solo el toque de sus dedos, haciéndole llegar al clímax cada vez que estaban juntos. Aún así estaba confundida, no tenía claro sus sentimientos por él.

Pero ahora lo podía decir, amaba a Sasuke, lo quería desde el fondo de su corazón, con todo su ser por ello no permitiría que su relación se viniera a bajo a causa de Naruto. Ella no deseaba ver lastimado al pelinegro, por eso debía dejar ir totalmente todos sus sentimientos por el rubio.

—Uzumaki-san, Sasuke es mi novio—le dijo un poco sonrojada y mirándolo con disimulo al Uchiha, ya sin ningún tipo de duda. –Espero que encuentres la felicidad. Naruto-kun—susurró su nombre como en los viejos tiempos, ya sin ningún tipo de resentimiento. Antes, aunque lo negase aun guardaba algunos malos sentimientos en su contra, pero eso ya no era así. Ya no le recriminaba por no amarla, ahora sinceramente le podía desear que fuera feliz.

Pero aquello fue como un ultimátum para el rubio, que sintió como su corazón se rompía de nuevo, había sido un idiota.

Al Uchiha realmente le había sorprendido el comportamiento de la chica, pero su sorpresa fue a más cuando sintió como ella le tiraba hacia su departamento. Si había una cosa que ella aún no le dejaba hacer era entrar en su departamento, así que estaba sorprendido por su repentina petición.

Esa noche la peliazul le iba a dejar en claro que su corazón le pertenecía por completo, y el amanecer sería testigo de todo el amor que sentían. Porque, aunque todo lo había aprendido de él, de Naruto, todo eso lo emplearía con Sasuke, el hombre que supo conservarla y cuidarla.

Porque, aunque sabía que él no había sido el primero sentía que él sería el último y eso era realmente lo que importaba.

 **¿Les gustó? No sé, a mi me pareció bien, además creo que encaja muy bien con la canción.**


End file.
